Secret Seductive
by Indukcupang
Summary: Rahasia ini, sangat disayangkan bila terbongkar. Ini terlalu nikmat. Meanie fiction. GS. PWP. DLDR. dont forget review! [REPOST]


**_Secret seductive_**

 **MingyuWonwoo belong to God, their parent, Pledis Ent, and me.**

 **Kim Mingyu and Jeon Wonu**

 **Romance with lil fluffy**

 **MATURE** — **18+**

 **GS. OOC. TYPO. PWP.**

 **.**

 **A/N: INI _REPOST_ SAYANG!**

 **...**

Rahasia. Sesuatu yang seperti bom waktu yang siap meledak kapan pun bila terbongkar. Tapi, semuanya itu tergantung oleh orang-orang yang terlibat dalam rahasia tersebut. Semakin sedikit yang mengetahui, maka semakin kecil resiko untuk terbongkar.

Seperti mereka berdua, Mingyu dan Wonu. Sepasang umat manusia yang menyimpan rahasia haram. Fakta disembunyikan untuk kepuasan batin masing-masing.

Rahasia itu mereka simpan hingga kedua sama-sama memiliki pasangan hidup masing-masing.

Perselingkuhan. Itu rahasia yang bisaa. Sangat bisaa. Namun, mempunyai resiko besar. Dan, keduanya mampu menyeludupkan cinta melalui sela-sela kesempatan yang tercipta.

Keduanya adalah sama-sama umat manusia yang telah memasuki usia dewasa. Dimana, segala pemikiran dan tongkah laku juga menjadi dewasa. Melakukan hal-hal dewasa menjadi makan sehari-hari untuk mereka. Hanya saja, semenjak menjadi pasangan hidup orang lain, durasi untuk bertemu menjadi berkurang. Keduanya menjadi jarang bertemu. Tapi, hal itu malah membuat keduanya menjadi liar ketika kesempatan bersatu tersedia.

Dan, disinilah keduanya. Disebuah hotel, jauh dari keramaian kota. Disebuah kamar dengan nuansa klasik. Resort hotel menjadi pilihan yang paling aman untuk menutupi semua rahasia haram ini.

.

"Aku merindukanmu.." sang lelaki dengan segala rasa jantannya mengutarakan dosanya terlebih dulu. Menyampaikan rasa rindu terhadap istri orang adalah hal yang sangat memalukan. Sang wanita mengulum senyumnya.

"Aku juga, merindukanmu, Mingyu." Jawab wanita itu.

Tahukah? Serendah apapun pelacur jalanan, lebih rendah seorang wanita yang merebut suami orang. Tapi, siapa peduli? Menurut wanita itu, dia bukanlah merebut suami orang. Lelakinya lah yang telah direbut disana.

Ini membingungkan. Keduanya tidak menginginkan komitmen diawal. Tapi, masih menjalin hubungan haram saat ini.

Sekali lagi. Siapa peduli?

"Kau lebih kurusan, Jeon Wonu."

Sebuah pernyataan yang menyebutkan fakta keadaan wanita itu saat ini. Wanita itu terkekeh pelan. Ia melangkah ke sisi ranjang dan mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang. Setelahnya wanita itu menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku harus diet ketat. Karirku memaksa." Jawab Wonu—wanita itu—pelan. Sekali lagi ia menghela nafasnya. "Suamiku menginginkan tubuh wanita yang nyaris anoreksia. Dia menyebalkan." Sambungnya dengan nada yang kesal.

Mingyu menelan tawanya. _Wanita ini menyedihkan_. Dan Mingyu meraih Wonu kedalam pelukannya yang hangat. Begitu pas dan tepat. "Jangan terlalu kurus. Seksimu akan hilang, kau tau?"

Wonu menggeleng sekali. "Tidak, aku rasa ini sudah cukup." Jawab wanita itu dengan cengiran menggemaskannya. Dibandingkan menggemaskan, wanita itu terlihat anggun dengan segala pesonanya. Dan, Mingyu salah satu lelaki yang takluk pada pesona zamrud wanita itu.

Mingyu menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit dari Wonu. Memberikan spasi pada penyatuan tubuh yang begitu mendamba. "Beri asupan sedikit lagi. Ini terlalu kurus." Bantah Mingyu tak terelakkan. Wonu mengadahkan kepalanya dan menyatukan pandangannya pada Mingyu. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sebelah. Lalu Wonu lebih berani menyatukan bibir keduanya dengan cepat dan dalam. Mingyu menyambutnya dengan tepat.

Wonu tahu cara mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mampu membuat Mingyu benar-benar bungkam. Terbukti, Mingyu lebih memilih untuk menikmati setiap kecupan dan lumatan yang disuguhkan oleh selingkuhannya itu.

Inilah tujuan mereka. Melakukan dosa yang dilibuk hati keduanya memilih tak peduli. Mereka terlalu sibuk untuk peduli.

Mingyu mengambil alih keadaan yang diciptakan oleh Wonu, ia merapatkan tubuh keduanya. Hanya pakaian yang menghambat mereka. Dan, mereka sudah merasa terganggu dengan itu.

Mingyu dengan inisiatifnya untuk menelanjangi wanitanya terlebih dahulu. Mingyu membuka semua setiap helai pakaian Wonu dengan tenang dan tidak tergesa. Mingyu mampu menciptakan suasana romantic nan manis di sela-sela percintaan yang mampu membakar gairah. Mingyu bisa mengendalikannya. Hingga akhirnya hanya penutup daerah intin Wonu yang tersisa. Begitu manis dan seksi saat dipandang. Mingyu kembali tenggelam pada lautan pesona yang diurai olehnya sendiri. Pancaran indah begitu menyilaukan mata, Wonu sebuah pahatan sempurna tanpa cacat. Begitu bersih tanpa cela. Sang anak adam begitu mendambanya.

Mingyu bertekuk lutut didepan Wonu dalam artian sesungguhnya. Wonu suka cara Mingyu untuk menyentuh miliknya terlebih dahulu. Wonu suka cara Mingyu bercinta denganya. Mingyu punya caranya sendiri.

Wonu mengerang ketika Mingyu mengecup dan menjulurkan lidah panasnya pada paha dalam Wonu. Wanita itu menurut saat Mingyu melebarkan pahanya untuk dinikmati. Erangan begitu mendalam saat Mingyu berhasil mengurai penutup kewanitaannya dan memperlihatkan daerah intimnya yang telah memanggil Mingyu untuk segera menyentuhnya. Mingyu tidak mundur. Ia memenuhi permintaan itu.

Lagi, Wonu memekik ribut karenanya. Mingyu menyentuhnya dengan tepat. Sesuatu yang kecil didalam lipatan segitiga itu berhasil ditemukan dan dimanjakan oleh Mingyu.

Malam ini, Mingyu bertekad. Malam ini adalah tentang Wonu. Segalanya tentang wanita itu. Hanya ada hasrat. Tanpa cinta.

Entah bagaimana cara Mingyu menyentuhnya—Wonu benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran—membuat Wonu datang dengan cepat. Begitu manis dilidah Mingyu. Ia kembali menemukan cairan cinta dari Wonu dan menelannya lalu membersihkan daerah itu dengan lidahnya sendiri.

"Selalu mendahulukan aku, hm?" Wonu berkata begitu rendah dan seksi. Mingyu suka melihat wajah Wonu yang baru saja menikmati klimaksnya pertama kali. Mingyu begitu perkasa karena mampu membuat Wonu datang dengan cepat. Mingyu tersenyum. Tak berkata apapun ia melepaskan semua helaian pakaiannya sendiri.

"Tidak." Sanggah Mingyu saat Wonu dengan lancang meraih miliknya dan Mingyu menahan tangan Wonu dan menurunkannya. "Aku akan mengendalikannya malam ini. _Trust me_." Bisik Minyu akhirnya. Wonu mengangguk. Wanita itu merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Tanpa malu Wonu membiarkan tubuhnya terekspos dihadapan Mingyu yang tengah menurunkan celana dalamnya. Lagi, Mingyu tidak terburu-buru.

Mingyu mencium bibir Wonu dan membawanya pada pagutan yang menggila. Kedua tangannya bekerja dengan baik. Meraba setiap senti kulit Wonu yang bersinar itu. Payudara adalah pilihan pertama tangannya Mingyu. Lelaki dewasa itu menyentuh payudara Wonu dengan caranya dan menciptakan irama disetiap gerakannya. Sengatan pada tubuh Wonu bertambah dan membuat tubuh wanita itu menggigil. Mingyu meninggal payudara Wonu dan beralih kebawah. Jemari Mingyu menyentuh lipatan yang telah disentuhnya dengan lidahnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Lelaki itu mempersiapkan wanitanya untuk menanti kedatangannya.

Selagi jemari Mingyu menyentuh bagian intim Wonu, mulut Mingyu beranjak dari mulut Wonu menuju payudara sintal Wonu. Mengulum payudara Wonu adalah hal yang wajib untuk dilakukan. Mingyu menggoda Wonu disana. Mingyu senang melihat Wonu menghempaskan kepalanya kebelakang karena mingyu telah telak melemparkan kedalam lubang kenikmatan.

Wonu menjerit saat kedua titik sensitifnya disentuh dengan tenang. Mulut dan tangan Mingyu begitu lihai dalam bekerja.

"Kau sudah siap, Jeon Wonu. Aku akan datang.."

Wonu melenguh dan mengangguk. Geraman rendah Mingyu terdengar begitu seksi ketika ia sendiri berusaha menyatukan tubuhny dengan tubuh Wonu.

 _Rahasia ini. Begitu nikmat untuk ditinggalkan._

Mingyu merasakan jepitan dari Wonu untuk menyesuaikan miliknya didalam lubang Wonu. Begitu pas dan tepat. Mingyu bergerak tenang tanpa diberi izin. Ia menyentuh lubang senggama Wonu dengan lambat. Hingga Wonu merasa sesak dan memberikan perintah pada Mingyu untuk menambahkan tempo pada geraknya. Namun, Mingyu tidak sebaik itu untuk langsung menuruti kemauan wanitanya. Mingyu malah melambatkan temponya dan membuat Wonu bergerak sendiri. Begitu senang menggoda Wonu.

Sampai akhirnya, Mingyu merasa ia harus cepat. Dengan segenap tenaganya ia memilih untuk memuaskan Wonu terlebih dahulu. Karena ia ingat, _malam ini hanya tentang Jeon Wonu_.

Hingga detik terakhir Wonu melepaskan kembali cairannya, Mingyu merekam bagaimana wajah Wonu mencapai kenikmatan yang diciptakan oleh Mingyu.

Malam itu tidak berakhir hingga disana. Datangnya Wonu dengan kenikmatannya adalah awal untuk malam panas hari ini. Mingyu datang dengan cairannya saat Wonu telah basah oleh peluh akibat panas api yang dihidupkan oleh mereka.

 _Rahasia ini. Sangat disayangkan bila terbongkar._

 **..**

 **CUT!**

 **Q: KOK HILANG?!**

 **A: Aku pun tak tahu. tanyakan pada rumput digurun pasir. Ini bukan kali pertama:" sejak tahun 2013, aku kembali mengalami hal yang seperti ini:" Story menghilang, dan untung cuma satu:'))**

 **Last, review juseyooooo~ (yang uda review diaplotan sebelumnya, cukup fav and follow HEHEHEHE)**

 **See u with other fiction!**

 **Salam, Meanie Squad!**

 **Bye..**


End file.
